


I Need You Too

by lopez_reyes7



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopez_reyes7/pseuds/lopez_reyes7
Summary: A Brittana fanfiction cause they are OTP :) Santana hates everyone but her fellow head cheerleaders and isn't afraid to make people cry. That is until a sweet blonde girl shows up and rocks her world.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: Glee Fanfics, Glee Fanfiction, brittana, glee





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 -

The first day back at McKinley High brought one positive thing for Santana Lopez, Cheerios trials. As the co-captain of the school's National Championship winning cheerleading team along with Becky Jackson and Quinn Fabray, the three captains and their coach, Sue Sylvester, got to watch all the pathetic wannabe's try out for the squad before killing their dreams by saying no.

"Ladies. The key to successful Cheerios try-outs is in brutal honesty, or maybe just brutality, as I have no intention of bringing anyone new in, I just basically want to see people cry," Coach Sue stated as she walked into the gym. "Hit it!"

One at a time, the captains took turns assessing the potential candidates.

"Terrible!" commented Becky loudly while gesturing for them to quickly leave.

"What is wrong with you?" Santana asked one of the people, clearly disgusted.

"Next," Quinn remarked, that person hurrying out of the room sobbing.

The next person who entered the gym was a new girl with long, blonde hair done in a high ponytail. She smiled brightly at Santana and not thinking twice about it, Santana smiled back.

That never happened.

Santana swore against showing any kind of weakness, including emotion other than hatred, yet she had openly smiled at this girl. What was happening to her? Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of this feeling, she concentrated back on the trial.

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce. I'm new here but love dancing and it has always been my dream to be a cheerleader which I guess is why I'm here," the girl began shyly, her bright blue eyes connecting with Santana's brown ones before Santana broke the eye contact, visibly tensed up and scowled as to stop herself from smiling.

The girl, Brittany, looked down, obviously disheartened by this gesture of Santana's but quickly recovered and began her routine.

The clear displeasure shown by Brittany to Santana's reaction made Santana's heart swell with sadness. For some, seemingly odd reason, Santana felt bad for making this girl feel down, and she hadn't even said no to her joining the Cheerios yet. Thankfully, it was Becky's turn to give the feedback so she wouldn't need to anyway, but still, this feeling broke Santana's firm moral code.

Watching Brittany's routine, Santana discovered that she was actually really talented. She moved with a flow so effortless yet still managed to stay firm and strong in all the positions.

"You su…" Becky began before she was interrupted by Santana.

"That was great!" Santana remarked, looking at Sue pleadingly.

Sue seemed to understand what Santana was hinting at as she said bluntly, "I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow."

Doing a little jump of joy, Brittany once again smiled at Santana before skipping out of the room.

Santana felt her lips tug up at the ends, forming a smile also until she felt a sharp impact on her shin where Quinn had kicked her. Looking at Quinn, Santana quickly replaced her smile with a more standard look.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked, referring to Santana's comment about how Brittany was great.

"What?" Santana asked, suddenly defensive, "she was good."

"And? We agreed not to let anyone in." Quinn began, "lots of other people were good and we weren't hesitant to destroy their confidence and dreams."

Quinn noticed that Santana seemed lost for words, which never happened. And was that a slight blush that she was seeing? There was something going on with that new girl and Quinn didn't like it. She scoffed loudly before turning back to the next person who was auditioning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning at Cheerios practice, everything was running smoothly until the new girl, Brittany, collapsed the pyramid. She was extremely sorry and wouldn't stop apologising afterwards, but it had ruined the routine and was not acceptable.

Santana, the one who sorted these sorts of things out due to her cold-heartedness and immunity towards other people's emotions, approached Brittany who was still feeling extremely upset and guilty and had a huge puppy dog pout covering her face.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Santana said, somewhat comforting Brittany. "You're still getting used to things around here and I'm sure you won't make a silly mistake like that twice. Let's run it again!"

Quinn, standing by the Gatorade holder, had her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face. Santana had completely let Brittany off the hook for her mistake. Usually, if someone was confronted by Santana, they would run away crying before she was halfway through the first sentence due to the harshness of her criticism.

Quinn considered approaching Santana about how she was being soft on this new girl but knew Santana would simply deny doing anything out of the ordinary before internally punishing herself for making it so obvious. Quinn needed a different plan, and she had thought of just the one.

Strolling into the football teams changeroom, Quinn immediately demanded the attention of all the boys.

"There's a new girl at the school; I want her gone," Quinn stated bluntly. "Long, blonde hair, soft, blue eyes." She paused before adding, "Cheerios uniform," with disgust. "You can't miss her."

The football team simply nodded.

"Do what you need to do," Quinn continued, "food, slushies, I couldn't care less. Just make her first few days here a living hell and she should leave by the end of the week." With her speech finished, Quinn stalked out of the room, giving her boyfriend Puck a sly wink on her way out.

As promised, at lunch later that day, the boys from the football team approached Brittany who was standing in line at the cafeteria and 'accidentally' tipped their trays of lunch of lunch on her. They successfully got food all over her Cheerios uniform and even in her hair.

Thinking the mistake her own, Brittany quickly apologised before quickly walking off to the bathroom to clean herself up.

As she scrubbed the food off her, Brittany sang "Dancing On My Own" by Robyn quietly to herself until she was interrupted by diva Mercedes Jones walking out of a stall.

"Damn girl, you're good," she said to Brittany while washing her hands before she noticed Brittany's current predicament. "Who did that to you?" She asked, gesturing to all of Brittany.

"Oh, it was just some guys from the football team. I think it was an accident," Brittany replied.

"Hell to the n0," Mercedes stated. "If they get food all over you that good it ain't no accident."

At that Brittany just shrugged.

"And you're a Cheerio too?" Mercedes asked, genuinely shocked that someone of such high respect at McKinley would get food bombed.

"Yeah, I'm the only new person who got in," Brittany said proudly.

"Well you must be good. They never let new people in." Mercedes explained.

"I don't know if I'm that good at cheerleading. I stuffed up in rehearsal this morning. I mean it's fun and everything, but I still prefer dancing." Brittany said sadly.

"You dance too?" Mercedes exclaimed. "You should join the New Directions, the school's Glee club!"

"Like a show choir?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah! You'd get in on your singing alone but if you can dance too… Come along with me this afternoon and I'm sure you'll get in."

"I don't know. Would I have to perform in front of everyone?" Brittany asked, fright taking forefront over passion.

"Yeah but you'll be fine. Just perform what you were singing before. Everyone will love you!"

"Okay then," Brittany said. "But are you sure they'll like me?"

Mercedes let out a chuckle, "Don't worry so much. You'll be great," she said, leading Brittany out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next, I would really appreciate it. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As usual, Mercedes strolled into Glee club late. However, contrary to the norm she had Brittany tagging along behind her shyly.

"Everyone… meet Brittany!" Mercedes said enthusiastically.

The sound of Brittany's name alone was enough to get Santana looking up from her phone and interested in what was happening. At the sight of her, a smile made its way onto Santana's face until she saw Quinn looking at her accusatorily.

"Hi Brittany!" said Mr Schuester, the coach of Glee club. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, thanks," Brittany responded. "I was wondering if it was possible for me to join Glee club. I really like dancing and I guess I'm an okay singer."

Mr Schue gave a little chuckle. "Of course, you can join Glee club! Everyone's welcome here. Want to give us a little performance before we introduce you to everyone?" He said, gesturing to the centre of the room.

Brittany glanced back at Mercedes who gave an encouraging nod before Brittany stepped forward and began singing "Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears accompanied by a killer dance routine.

Everyone was thrilled with Brittany's performance, clapping and cheering wildly. First out of her seat to introduce herself was Rachel Berry, the self-adoring, yet extremely talented star of the New Direction.

"Rachel Berry," she stated looking Brittany up and down assessing her before adding, "You're good. I think we'll be able to work you into my team quite nicely," and sitting back down.

When no one else came forward to introduce themselves, Mercedes stepped up.

"Well, that was Rachel," she said, "and the kid with the scarf and extravagant clothes sitting next to her is Kurt. Next to Kurt is Blaine, his boyfriend," Mercedes said, gesturing to each person as she said their name. "The guy in the wheelchair is Artie. Don't underestimate him because he's paraplegic; he's actually really cool and an amazing dancer." At this, Artie waved, and Brittany returned the gesture in a manner that Santana could only describe as adorable.

Continuing, Mercedes said, "Tina is the girl with the long black hair and the other Asian is her boyfriend Mike. He's also an amazing dancer so you two will probably get on well. The jocks sitting in the middle are Puck, Quinn's boyfriend and Finn, Santana's boyfriend. The other guy wearing the football team jacket is Sam and he's my boyfriend." Brittany simply nodded, still absorbing all this new information.

Scanning the team, making sure she had introduced everyone, she came to the Cheerios. Indicating towards them, she said, "Those two are Quinn and Santana. I assume you know them as they're captains the Cheerios. They're your typical high school bitches. The only time they'll speak to you is if they're judging or insulting you so just ignore them." Mercedes began leading Brittany over to sit down when Santana surprised the whole team.

Walking down from the back of the room, Santana came over to Brittany and shook her hand. "Santana," she said. "Now most of the people in the room are probably extremely confused right now." Santana began describing everyone's reaction to her strange behaviour. "Dumb and Dumber are oblivious to what's happening right now because they're talking, the Asians are looking at each other with confused expressions on their faces, Berry and Hummel are openly shocked with their faces showing disbelief compared to everyone else who is trying to hide it. That is apart from Quinn who is giving me a death-stare cruel enough to make the angels cry."

Taking a minute to work out who everyone Santana mentioned was, Brittany stated, "That's really accurate."

"I'm perceptive," was all Santana responded with before guiding Brittany into the back row and pulling out a chair for her.

"Thanks!" Brittany said before the pair began chatting as Mr Schue continued teaching the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next, I would really appreciate it. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next day as Santana was on her way to Glee Club, she noticed two empty small blue slushies discarded on the floor. Knowing that nobody voluntarily drank blue slushies, she decided to investigate further. Rounding the corner, she found that her suspicion was correct. Sitting on the floor in front of her locker, her head in her hands covering her eyes and face muffling her sobs, was Brittany.

"Oh God," Santana said, hurrying over to her. "How do you feel?"

Putting on a brave face, Brittany attempted looking up and responded with, "Fine".

"Well, I know that you're not fine because blue slushies hurt the most and you copped one square in the face. I was asking because I need to know how bad it is." Santana refuted.

"Oh," Brittany responded, shocked as she was not expecting that response. "Well, my head is really cold and I can't think straight." Brittany said.

"That's what you'd call a brain freeze," Santana explained, "What else?"

"My eyes are really sore and I don't want to open them," Brittany said, holding back sobs.

Bending down and kneeling beside Brittany, Santana rubbed her back softly. "Let's go get you cleaned up," she said, helping Brittany stand and guiding her to the bathroom.

As Santana wiped more slushie from Brittany's hair, Brittany commented, "You're really good at this."

"Well, I've had some experience. Everyone in the Glee club has been slushied at least once. We even threw one on Mr Schue when we realised,he hadn't copped one before!" Santana remarked, drawing a chuckle out of Brittany. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Well, I'm still a bit cold, but my eyes don't hurt as much and I can think straight again." Brittany said. "Thank you so much. I know we haven't known each other for very long but I really appreciate you helping me out."

This drew a blush from Santana which she hid by pretending to sneeze. Slightly lost for words, she said, "Yeah, um, any time. Uh, stick with me and I-I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Smiling warmly, Brittany linked pinkies with Santana and they walked into Glee club together.

"You got slushied!" Mercedes said, shocked, as soon as Santana and Brittany walked in.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, we all know what being slushied feels like," responded Mercedes… "and looks like."

Nodding in agreement, Rachel and Kurt were the first to make their way up to Brittany and begin the group hug that eventually everyone joined, even Quinn, though she didn't seem happy about it. However, more concerned about Brittany than Quinn at that point in time, Santana didn't notice.

Exiting Glee later that day, Brittany asked Santana where her locker was so that she could meet her after class tomorrow.

Santana promptly responded with, "East wing, locker 47," ecstatic that Brittany was eager to spend more time with her.

Overcoming her thrill, Santana noticed a confused look on Brittany's face. "Right, you don't know where that is."

Brittany nodded proving Santana's thought as correct.

"How about I meet you at your locker then? I know where that is after our little experience this afternoon."

At this, Brittany's signature puppy dog pout made an appearance at the mention of the incident but was quickly replaced by a smile as Santana was going to still meet her.

"Cool!" Brittany squealed with delight. "See you then," she added before skipping away.

Santana ended up leaving with a spring in her step, something that hadn't happened since she was told if she stayed with the Cheerios and kept performing well, she would be offered a scholarship to the University of Louisville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next, I would really appreciate it. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Arriving at school the next morning, Santana decided to go find Brittany.

"Hey Britt," she said to Brittany who was struggling to put in her locker combo.

"Santana!" Brittany responded joyfully. "I thought you weren't coming until after class?" Brittany asked confused before adding in a worried tone, "Wait, has class already happened and I missed it?"

"No, silly," Santana responded. "I just wanted to come see you and maybe help you find your classroom because you seemed a little confused yesterday when I told you where my locker was."

"Oh, that sounds great! Maybe you could show me where your locker is on the way there." Brittany said. "Also, this probably sounds stupid but is there any chance you could help me unlock my locker. I've been trying for the past few minutes and it just won't work."

Delighted by the prospect of helping Brittany, Santana immediately agreed and opened the locker with ease before adding, "and you're not stupid Brittany; it takes everyone some time to work out their lockers."

Brittany just nodded and asked, "Would you mind showing me that again? You just did it so quickly that I sort of missed it."

"Of course." Santana said, unlocking the locker for a second time but more slowly.

"Umm, I'm really sorry, but could you maybe do it one more time?" Brittany asked.

"Why don't you try and I'll help you?" Santana suggested.

Brittany nodded and began going about the lock and when she fumbled, Santana placed her hands on Brittany's and guided them. The sensation of skin on skin brought heat to Santana's cheeks but thankfully Brittany was too immersed in unlocking her locker to notice.

After a few tries with Santana's help, Brittany finally got it.

"Yes!" she cheered in triumph, drawing a huge smile from Santana, who at that moment, didn't even care.

"Good job!" she responded, congratulating Brittany.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without your help," Brittany said before pulling Santana into a hug.

At first, Santana was rigid and tense about the embrace but after a few seconds she relaxed and seemed to fit perfectly in Brittany's arms and was in fact, disappointed when the contact broke.

Checking her watch, Brittany commented, "Class starts in two minutes! Maybe you should show me your locker later because I don't want you to be late."

"Do you know where your classroom is though?" Santana responded.

Brittany hesitated for a second. "No… but I'll work it out. I don't want you to be late for class just for me."

"I'm always late to class," Santana responded, "today it will just be for a good reason."

Conceding, Brittany linked pinkies with Santana and said with a smile, "lead the way!"

As they walked off, Quinn, who was watching the exchange from her locker, frowned in displeasure before wandering off to her own class and making a mental note to tell the jocks to continue worsening Brittany's experience at William McKinley High School.

After class, Santana kept her promise and met Brittany at her locker. "How was class?" she asked Brittany.

"Pretty good," she responded. "It was my first time not being late!"

Santana giggled freely at Brittany's last comment, drawing a chuckle from Brittany also. After the act, Santana didn't even think of how she'd broken her moral code. She never seemed to when she was around Brittany.

On their way to the cafeteria, Brittany and Santana were approached by a pair of jocks holding extra-large blue slushies.

Seeing the boys approach, Brittany huddled closer to Santana and whispered, "those were the guys that threw slushies on me yesterday, except this time they are much bigger."

Seeing Brittany's distress at the sight of these jocks only heightened Santana's anger. She was not going to let them hurt Brittany again.

As they continued their offense, Santana stepped in front of Brittany protectively. "What do you think you're doing with those slushies?" she asked them. The jocks just smirked, aware that Santana knew exactly what they were planning.

With no response forthcoming, Santana continued. "Okay, you got Brittany pretty good yesterday, and there's no need to do it again. In fact, I'd like it if you left Brittany alone."

Looking to each other and giving a small nod, the jocks both threw the slushies at Santana's face, some of it going on to hit Brittany as well who thankfully was prepared for the assault and had her eyes closed.

Not expecting the attack, however, was Santana, who usually had influence on the jocks due to her Cheerios status. Due to that fact, she had not protected herself in any way as the large slushies impacted hard on her face from the close range.

Laughing together, the jocks walked off, leaving Santana and Brittany to work out their predicament unassisted.

Not copping much slushie due to Santana standing in front of her and having her arms in front of her head, Brittany recovered quickly.

Santana was not so lucky.

Doing her very best not to cry and show weakness, Santana grunted loudly before the pain grew too much and she began moaning and the tears overcame all her barriers. As she began to collapse to the floor, Brittany's arms wrapped around her, holding her up.

Blinded, shivering and in a lot of pain, Santana clung to Brittany as if she was her lifeline, which in some ways she was.

Although Brittany didn't know Santana particularly well yet, she got the distinct feeling that Santana wouldn't want other people seeing her like this.

She guided Santana into an empty classroom with few windows before setting Santana on to a chair and comforting her. This continued until Finn, Santana's boyfriend walked in after realising he'd left his Spanish textbook behind after class. Confused about what was happening, he immediately went over to Santana and questioned Brittany about what had occurred, more forcefully than intended.

Brittany, still more concerned for Santana than anything else, answered as best she could.

"Ummm." Was the only response Finn could come up with. "I'm going to take Santana to the nurse." On second thought he added, "but it's really cool what you did for her. Thanks."

"N-no problem," Brittany responded. "I mean, none of this would have happened if it weren't for me. If she didn't step in, the slushies were going on to hit me."

Finn just nodded before leaving towards the nurses office, Santana still wincing and shivering in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next, I would really appreciate it. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next morning, Santana was pleasantly surprised to find Brittany waiting for her at her locker.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed when she saw her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Santana responded curtly. Frankly, her eyes were still painful, and she couldn't rid herself of the shivering sensation, but Brittany didn't need to know that. "Thanks for everything you did for me. I really appreciate it and didn't get the chance to thank you yesterday."

"It's no problem. You would have done the same for me. After all, the only reason it hit you was because you were protecting me; so, really, I should be thanking you."

As a gesture of thanks, Brittany hugged Santana. It was at that moment of contact, that Santana felt truly okay since being slushied.

In her moment of clarity, Santana continued to ponder Brittany's wise words. That's when it occurred to Santana that she would have done the same for Brittany, which was bizarre because she had never felt that passionately for anyone before, not even Finn.

Another realisation that Santana made was that she had never shown Brittany her locker.

Ending the embrace, Santana pulled away and asked, "How did you know where my locker was?" though she immediately regrated it as the thought of shivering and rocking back and forth helpless returned as soon as she left Brittany's arms.

"I asked Finn so he told me. I wanted to see you before class to make sure you were okay. After waiting for a while I wasn't sure you were going to come to school at all." Brittany asked Santana, looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Your eyes are really red."

Santana, overwhelmed by the information regarding how Brittany wanted to see her and waited for her didn't respond right away, sparking concern in Brittany.

"If you need, I can take you to the nurse again," Brittany offered. "Maybe they could give you some eyedrops or something."

"That's really nice of you but I'm sure I'm fine." Santana responded. There wasn't much the nurse could do if she was to go back anyway given she had already used eye-drops before she came to school; but once again, Brittany didn't need to know that.

"If you say so," Brittany said hesitantly.

Attempting to brighten the mood, Santana said, "I'll walk you to class."

This had the desired effect as immediately Brittany's mood improved.

Little did Brittany know that Santana had ulterior motives. Santana was pleased to walk Brittany to class because she really enjoyed spending time with Brittany, more than she'd ever enjoyed time with anyone. However, the only person who would have more impact on the football team than herself was Quinn, meaning Quinn had told the footballers to slushie Brittany. For that reason, Santana needed to have a chat with Quinn, and it just so happened that she was in all of Brittany's classes.

When they arrived at the room, Santana noticed that Quinn wasn't yet inside. "Enjoy your lesson!" Brittany said to Santana as she walked into her room.

"You too!" Santana called back before waiting by a nearby locker for Quinn who turned up a few minutes later.

As Quinn rounded the corner, she was interrupted by Santana.

"Santana," she said innocently. "Didn't see you at Glee yesterday. Where were you?"

"Quinn; we both know that we're the head bitches around here and aren't afraid to speak our minds, so let's cut to the chase." Santana responded, raising one eyebrow slyly.

Quinn, giving up the act responded with, "You didn't have to get in the way. You and me both know it was meant to hit Brittany."

"You should've seen her fright just at the sight of the two jocks!" Santana argued.

"I did," Quinn stated.

That's when it occurred to Santana that Quinn was there watching the whole thing. Furious now, Santana pinned Quinn to the lockers. "And you expected me just to let them throw the slushies at Britt's face?"

Tugging at Santana's perfect high ponytail and slamming her hardly into the locker, Quinn said, "precisely."

Gritting her teeth, Santana asked, "what do you have against Brittany?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal to her," Quinn responded. "But she makes you soft and I don't like it one bit." Staring at Santana, Quinn added with mock concern, "those slushies must have hurt. Your eyes are still extremely red."

Santana broke their eye-contact, but Quinn continued. "Well it's a pity you got in the way. If that had hit Brittany, she would've left for sure."

Reaching her peak, Santana slapped Quinn who gasped before slapping back harder.

The commotion had drawn the attention of others as students and teachers were now coming out of classrooms to watch the exchange.

Brittany, one of the people witnessing the fight, said, "Stop the violence," though it didn't seem to have any affect.

"You're going to have to get through me to get to her," Santana said, "always."

"If that's what it takes," Quinn said, shoving Santana to the ground hard.

Sore but running on rage and adrenaline, Santana quickly recovered and got back up, preparing to strike a blow on Quinn before Mr Schue stepped in.

"In my office; both of you. Now!" he said.

Deciding she didn't need to draw any more attention to herself, Santana began her way towards Mr Schue's office, but couldn't help sneaking a glance back at Brittany whose brow was furrowed while she chewed on her lower lip. The look of confusion, worry, anger and innocence displayed on her face was too much for Santana to handle so she looked away again quickly.

In Mr Schue's office, Quinn and Santana sat side-by-side but refused to acknowledge each other.

"What was that?" Mr Schue asked. "You're supposed to be friends! You're supposed to support and be there for each other, not attack each other!"

After a long silence, Santana said, "well that friendship ended when she started targeting Brittany." Santana emphasised the 'she' with hatred.

"What do you mean?" Mr Schue asked.

"Come on Mr Schue," Santana said. "I know Finn told you what happened yesterday."

"Yes, he did. I meant to ask you how you were doing but that seems irrelevant after all that just went down. But what does Quinn have to do with this?"

"Well who do you think told the football team what to do and who to target?" Santana said loudly before getting up and exiting the room fuming.

"Santana! Come back!" he called after her, but Santana just ignored him, walking forwards without looking back.

After another long silence, Quinn said, "I'd like to go back to science now Mr Schue."

Mr Schue gave Quinn a disapproving look but nodded, letting her leave regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next, I would really appreciate it. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next few days passed more smoothly. Santana didn't talk to Quinn, and Quinn didn't try to change that, nor make more attacks on Brittany.

Over this time, Santana and Brittany's friendship grew dramatically. After a short period of time, they acted like close friends who had known each other for years, rather than a mere week.

"Do you wanna come over tomorrow?" Brittany asked Santana. "I mean, it'll be Friday so there won't be school the day after and we could just chill out and watch movies and stuff."

"Yeah," Santana responded. "That sounds great!"

"Awesome! It's a date!" Brittany said jokingly, yet the words still made Santana's heart flutter.

The next day at Brittany's house, the first order of action was to introduce Santana to Lord Tubbington, her overweight cat.

"This is Lord Tubbington," Brittany said quietly, gesturing towards her sleeping cat.

"Awww. He's really cute." Santana said. "He looks tired which I guess is sort of weird because he's asleep."

"That's because he hangs out with his gang on Friday's. They probably made him smoke again which is annoying because I just got him out of that habit by teaching him how to do housework," Brittany said seriously.

Unsure whether Brittany was joking or not, Santana just nodded and went with it.

Leading Santana towards her Disney movie collection, Brittany asked Santana what her favourite Disney movie was.

"Umm… Well, I've never really watched Disney before," Santana confessed.

"What!" Brittany exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

"I'm more of a Marvel person," Santana justified.

"So, you haven't seen any Disney movies?" Brittany asked.

In response, Santana shook her head.

"Well soon, you'll love Disney because tonight we're going to watch all the best ones." Brittany said excitedly.

"Okay," Santana said, happy to watch anything as long as it pleased Brittany. "Which is your favourite one?" Santana asked, trying to keep the conversation that Brittany was so passionate about going.

"It changes quite often," Brittany started, "but currently it's Frozen 2. It's about these two sisters, and one of them has ice powers. There's also this guy that has a cool reindeer. The best character by far though is this funny snowman called Olaf. We'll watch Frozen first! And the songs are really great so we can sing along and dance to them!"

Santana smiled at how eager Brittany was for this and said, "That would be amazing."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll just get some popcorn and set the movie up." Brittany said. At the mention of popcorn, Lord Tubbington woke up and made his way towards Brittany slowly, growling as he passed Santana.

"I'm not sure he likes me," Santana commented due to Lord Tubbington's response to her presence, a bit disappointed.

"He's always like this when he wakes up. And don't worry, usually he doesn't acknowledge new people. The fact that he did means that he did like you. Wait 'til I make the popcorn because then you can give him some and he'll love you even more." Brittany said, trying to cheer Santana up again.

Santana liked the idea but didn't want to make Brittany's cat sick so asked, "Will Lord Tubbington be okay if I feed him popcorn?"

"Lord Tubbington has Atkins so he can eat human food," Brittany explained before going and making the popcorn.

"You were right. That was good." Santana said after they finished Frozen. "I understand why you like Olaf but I think my favourite is Elsa."

"I thought you might say that," Brittany said, "especially after you made me rewind so that you could perform 'Let It Go' for me while copying the dance," she said with a giggle.

"What?" Santana asked teasingly. "I wasn't that terrible was I?"

"No!" Brittany said quickly. "You were incredible! I'd never actually heard you sing before and you're amazing. I'd say you're better than Rachel."

"Thanks Britt," Santana said, taking the compliment. "And I'll be sure not to tell Berry you said that so she won't rant at you and then sing a million solos to try and change your mind."

"I'd appreciate that," Brittany said snuggling closer to Santana on the couch, causing Santana's heartrate to speed up significantly. "But nothing will change my mind." If Santana's heartrate was fast before, now it was off the charts.

"Just wait for number 2!" Brittany exclaimed. "It has this really adorable chameleon called Bruni that's similar to Pascal in Tangled."

"I've never watched Tangled," Santana said.

"Right. Well that's what we're watching next!" Brittany stated.

When it got past 11pm and Santana and Brittany had successfully watched both the Frozen movies, Tangled, The Little Mermaid, Brave and Moana, and had re-enacted far too many songs for Lord Tubbington's liking, Santana yawned loudly, and not for the first time that night.

"Sorry," she apologised quickly.

"Don't worry," Brittany replied. "It's been a big week and it's pretty late. Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Probably. Otherwise I'll be really grumpy tomorrow."

"I'm sure you won't be too bad." Brittany said, "it's impossible to be worse than Lord Tubbington anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" Santana asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully and getting Brittany to laugh for probably the 100th time that night.

"Do you have a blanket I could use to throw over the couch? I get cold quite easily." Santana asked.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch!" Brittany remarked. "I'd be a terrible host if I made you do that!"

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," Santana said.

"Don't be silly, we can both sleep in the bed. It's big enough for both of us. And then you'll have me to keep you warm." Brittany said. At this comment, Santana's cheeks turned a bright pink which was rare given she was Latino. Just the thought of being in bed with Brittany brought on chills, and she didn't know how she would react if it actually happened, but she was keen to find out.

Brittany, not sure what to take from Santana's response, said, "If you don't want to because of how Finn might think of it or something then I'll turn the couch into a sofa bed and you could sleep there if you'd prefer."

Santana hadn't even thought of what Finn would think of her and Brittany in the same bed. She was so focused on Brittany that she hadn't thought of Finn at all since she'd arrived at Brittany's house.

"Oh, no, I think it would be fine." Santana responded.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or ruin our friendship or your relationship with Finn."

Santana wasn't really sure how Finn would react, but she trusted her deception skills and figured she'd be able to make up a good enough excuse so he wouldn't worry. "Yeah, I'm sure." Santana said.

"Then let's go!" Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her into the bedroom.

Brittany didn't take long to fall asleep, but Santana's mind was too busy to sleep right away, even though she was tired. It was too full of thoughts about Brittany and Finn and Quinn and everything else that had happened in the past week.

Brittany rolling over and putting her leg on top of Santana's didn't help either, even though Santana enjoyed the contact. Eventually, Santana calmed down by focusing on Brittany's consistent breathing, and fell asleep to the thought that she wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Brittany more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment and review, I would really appreciate it. Let me know about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Preparing for regionals was all that was on everyone's minds for the next few weeks as the competition date drew closer. Unlike everyone else, Santana also had Brittany on her mind; constantly. She wasn't really sure what was happening, but she knew she liked Brittany in a way that was closer than friendship; she just didn't know how to go about it. She continually asked herself 'does Brittany like me too?'

Even if Brittany didn't feel the same way, Santana was extremely happy to be close friends as that still involved a lot of physical contact in the form of hugs and linked pinkies. Santana certainly wasn't going to throw that away by telling Brittany she might have deeper feelings for her.

It was after that though that Santana made a promise to herself that she wouldn't stuff up their friendship, no matter how hard it became for her.

Later that week, it got a lot harder.

Before Glee club, Artie began subtly flirting with Brittany. Worse was that Brittany seemed to like it. Overcome with complicated emotions and not sure how to deal with it, Santana decided to write a list outlying everything she was certain about. The first thing Santana wrote was 'I like Brittany more than a friend'. She then wrote 'I don't think she likes me in that way back.' After that point, she decided that the whole idea was stupid so scrunched the sheet up, threw it in the bin and stormed out the door.

Ever nosy Rachel watched as Santana did this and was interested in what had made Santana so jumpy. She entered the room and found the piece of paper Santana had hastily shoved in the bin.

Rachel had never been a huge fan of Santana's, primarily because she was always rude to her; but ever since she took Finn's virginity and they got together, resulting in Finn dumping Rachel, she had liked Santana even less.

If there was a chance Santana wasn't 100% committed to Finn, she was going to expose it and get Finn back.

Catching Santana in the hallway on the way to Glee club, Rachel began what would be a difficult conversation with, "We need to talk."

"Why would I talk to you hobbit?" Santana asked.

"Because I found the note that you threw out and I know how you feel about Brittany," Rachel replied. At this, Santana's eyes went wide and began to water. She hastily blinked back tears but Rachel still noticed. She had never seen Santana this emotional before and wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Rachel asked, opting for the role of kind, supportive friend.

Santana, not trusting her voice, nodded.

Together, they walked into a small classroom.

"You can't tell anyone," Santana said, a pleading tone in her voice that had Rachel more concerned than she cared to admit.

"Do you still like Finn?" Rachel asked, needing to know the facts.

"I think so," Santana said.

"What about Brittany?" Rachel questioned.

"I guess I like her too," Santana replied.

"So? Who do you want to be with?" Rachel asked harshly.

This was the question Santana had been asking herself for weeks and she still didn't have an answer. All she had were new emotions she'd never had to deal with before.

"I don't know," Santana responded shakily before bursting into tears. Looking up at Rachel, she begged, "Please don't tell anyone. Please."

Rachel was way out of her comfort zone by this. Santana looked broken, and that was something she had never thought was possible.

"Please," Santana repeated as another round of sobs racked her body.

"Of course," Rachel said.

Looking up, eyes still wet with tears, she asked, "Promise?" in a shaky voice.

"Promise," Rachel responded firmly.

After a pause, Santana said, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Rachel was now even more confused than she had been before, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry," Santana said. "I've been terrible to you and," she wiped her eyes, "and I want you to know I didn't mean it. You're an exceptional singer Rachel, and I really am grateful for you keeping this to yourself. I mean, this is my deepest secret and a part of my identity, and I just don't want everyone to know about it."

"I understand Santana, and I promise I won't tell anyone." Rachel confirmed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A month later, coming off a regionals win, everyone in the Glee club was ready to celebrate. But before Glee, Finn met Santana at her locker and asked in a quiet voice, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Santana responded.

"Um, well, I, uh, I was just wondering whether you have any feelings for Brittany. I just had to ask because you've been spending a lot of time together and I just need to know."

Panicking inside but able to maintain a calm exposure, Santana responded, "she's my best friend Finn, of course I spend a lot of time with her. But, no, you're the one that I love."

Finn visibly seemed more comfortable after that answer and said, "oh, cool, cool. I love you too. So, what do you want to do later? I mean we're having the Glee celebration and I thought we could continue celebrating afterwards."

As Santana pondered the offer, Finn texted Rachel, telling her to meet him in the auditorium before practice.

"I reckon that would be cool," Santana responded to Finn's question. "I don't know what to do though. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could hang around at my house," Finn said.

"That sounds good." Santana said. I'll see you then.

As Finn walked off to meet Rachel at the auditorium, Santana texted Rachel asking whether she'd told anyone about her secret and told her to meet her at the auditorium ASAP.

Santana also left to the auditorium and was surprised to see Finn and Rachel already there.

"What are you two doing here?" Santana asked.

"Just talking," Finn responded vaguely.

"Right…" Santana said, "well, when you two have finished speaking I need to chat with Barbra. Meet me in the classroom next to the choir room in five."

As Santana left the auditorium to head to the meeting place, she decided to secretly listen in on Finn and Rachel's conversation.

"So, Rachel..." Finn began.

"I'm glad you're speaking to me again," Rachel interrupted. "After the break-up and all that."

"About that, I'm really sorry. I was a bit harsh but, can we maybe not discuss this now?" Finn asked.

"If that's what you'd prefer then sure," Rachel said, wanting to get in Finn's good books to open the possibility of them getting back together. "What do you want?"

"This is sort of awkward, but I was wondering whether you could find out if Santana likes Brittany. I spoke to her and she said she didn't but I don't think that's the kind of thing she'd admit." Finn explained.

"She definitely doesn't Finn. She's straight," Rachel stated. "And she loves you. When I'm secretly staring at you during Glee club, she's doing the same thing."

"Wow," Santana muttered to herself. "The dwarf actually kept her promise."

"Oh," Finn stammered. "Well, thanks anyway. You better go though; Santana will be waiting for you."

Running to the room so that Rachel wouldn't see her, Santana recovered her breath just as Rachel came in.

When Rachel entered, Santana got right to the point by saying, "I don't know what to do. I trust you not to tell anyone this, but I guess I like Brittany. But you can't tell anyone!"

"I know how it works. I won't tell anyone." Rachel responded, assuring Santana.

"It's just, whenever I'm around Brittany I feel so good about myself, like I know who I am. But, she and Artie are beginning to have a thing between them and I'm confused about how to act. I like Finn, don't get me wrong, but I love Brittany." Santana elaborated.

"Well, Finn asked me to find out if you liked Brittany." Rachel confessed.

"I know," Santana responded.

"You were listening to our conversation?!" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I'm a mischievous bitch; it's sort of my thing. Plus, secretly listening to conversations is a talent of mind." Santana explained. "Thanks for keeping your promise. I was doubting you for a bit but now I know I can trust you. You're a really good friend Rachel."

"Santana, I'm glad I was what you deemed as a good friend, but I don't know how long I can keep it up. I still love Finn and it doesn't feel right lying to him." Rachel said. "I-I, uh, I have to go."

"Rachel," Santana begged. "Please don't tell him! And don't leave. I need your help. What should I do? I want Brittany but I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't want to hurt Finn because I love him too. Please help me."

"I can't help you," Rachel responded.

Santana, short of breath due to holding back tears, managed, "fine I'll… figure it out… by myself," before the waterworks came out.

Seeing Rachel still standing at the door watching her, she screamed "Go away then Berry!"

Rachel turned to leave just as Finn came through the door.

"So, it's true then?" Finn asked

"What's true?" Brittany asked, walking in as well. "I heard you guys in here and thought maybe Glee club was in here today." Then she noticed Santana crying and ran over, asking "San, what's wrong?"

Santana began crying harder and didn't want everyone to see her like this so quickly ran out the room.

"Rachel, what did you do!" Brittany asked before pausing and adding, "and don't tell me it's nothing because it's not."

Understanding how much worse the situation would get if she told Brittany the truth, she lied, saying "I, uh, I didn't give her the answers for a test."

"She wouldn't run away crying over that." Brittany stated before leaving the room to find Santana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment and review, I would really appreciate it. Let me know about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	10. Chapter 10

"Santana!" Brittany said as she entered the auditorium, running over, wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her in to a tight hug.

As Brittany came over, Santana tried to stop her flowing tears and regain her composure.

"Hey, it's okay to cry, San. You're my best friend through the best and worst times and I'll stand by you no matter what." Brittany said to Santana.

Still to flustered to speak, Santana simply nodded before resting her head on Brittany's shoulder who held her tighter.

After a while, just standing together, Brittany asked, "Do you want to talk about it? I know it's not about Rachel not giving you answers. You wouldn't trust hers anyway."

When Santana finally calmed down enough to explain to Brittany everything that was happening, Finn entered the auditorium. Immediately, Santana recoiled from Finn in fear and pressed further into Brittany as she began shaking while sobbing quietly again. "I can't deal with them," she whispered to herself repeatedly. Eyes wet from tears, Santana couldn't see Brittany but felt her reassuring grip on her arm.

Brittany had never seen Santana so worked up or scared and was extremely worried. Whispering in her ear, she said, "go to your car and drive home. I'll meet you as soon as I can."

With that, Santana left the auditorium.

"Finn! Why did you follow me? I said I was going to feed my unicorn; can't a girl do that in peace?"

"I just need to talk to Santana," Finn explained before Rachel walked in as well.

"Please leave Santana alone. She's obviously going through a lot right now and doesn't want to talk to you two."

Annoyed at Santana, Brittany and Finn, Rachel loudly revealed, "Hey Brittany, Santana likes you as more than a friend! Truths out!"

Finn was quick to respond with, "What are you doing? Neither Santana nor Brittany need this right now!"

"I'm just telling the truth. It's what Santana would do if the roles were reversed." Rachel explained.

Knowing that Rachel was right, and not having anything else to say, Finn decided it would be more useful for him to go find Santana, so he left the auditorium quietly, leaving Rachel and Brittany to sort things out as he began the trip to Santana's house.

"What?" Brittany asked Rachel, confused about what she had just said. "Can you please just explain what's going on? I'm Santana's best friend and I'm really worried about her and I have the right to know what's happening."

Rachel remained silent.

"Rachel, answer me! What's happening and how does it involve Finn?"

When, once again, no answer from Rachel was forthcoming, Brittany began speculating. "Did Finn cheat on Santana with you or something? I can tell you still like him."

Annoyed at how obviously desperate she was for Finn, Rachel ignored his comment about how Brittany knowing the truth would only make things worse. "Brittany, Santana loves you. There, I said it!"

"I love her too! She's my best friend!" Brittany exclaimed. "Can you please just explain everything to me Rachel. I want to help San; cause when she's sad, I'm sad, and sadness sucks."

Rachel, not knowing how to explain it any better, returned to silence again.

"Fine. If you're not going to talk, then just leave Santana alone. I'm leaving. You should know that you made an enemy today. Even more that when you steal people's solos." Brittany stated harshly before leaving.

Finn, already at Santana's due to leaving earlier, knocked on her door.

"If you're not Brittany then go away," Santana yelled between sobs.

Finn responded with, "it's me, please let me in. I just want to talk to you."

Crying harder now, Santana yelled back, "if you cared for me at all Finn, please leave. I just need to sort my feelings out. This is really hard and confusing for me and you being here is just making things worse."

Noticing Finn outside Santana's door, and knowing Santana didn't want to talk to him, Brittany decided to use their secret entrance to get inside.

"Santana?" she called once she was inside. Following the sobbing, she found Santana sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, her head in her hands. Brittany pulled Santana towards her, wrapping one hand around her while resting the other on her shoulder. Knowing Santana just needed comforting, she didn't ask her about it. Santana was grateful, because she didn't know what she would say.

Eventually, Santana asked, "where's Finn."

"I think he left," Brittany replied. "I told him to leave you alone."

"How about Berry?" Santana questioned.

"I left her at school and told her she'd made a new enemy."

Just as Santana was beginning to recover, primarily through the help of Brittany, she heard a knock on the door and a scream of 'SANTANA!'

"Why does everyone know where I live?" Santana moaned.

"It's okay San. Rachel will have to get through me to get to you."

"That's exactly what I told Quinn when she was being mean to you," Santana mentioned.

Brittany continued to rub Santana's shoulder. "That's because we've got each other's backs, even when everything else falls apart."

"You're such a genius Britt," Santana cooed, snuggling closer to Brittany who didn't seem to mind, as long as Santana was comfortable.

"Do you want me to deal with Rachel again? I promise I'll do better this time." Brittany offered.

"It's okay Britt, I've got this one," she told Brittany before screaming towards the door, "Rachel, go away before I push you hard enough that your singing really does go flat!"

"Rachel, if you're thinking rationally, run. Santana will go all Lima Heights." Brittany commented.

"You wouldn't do that." Rachel stated.

"Rachel, I am extremely emotional, hormonal and angry at the moment. I wouldn't put it past me to hurt you, let alone Snixx."

"Santana, I can deal with her. You don't need or deserve to deal with this right now." Brittany offered again.

As the tension in the room was escalating, Finn added to it by climbing through the window. "Santana, this is the length I've gone to talk to you!"

"Finn!?" Brittany asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

Not able to take it anymore, Santana screamed "I am this close to going freaking Lima Heights Adjacent on you both if you don't get out of my house and leave me alone!" At a loss of all hope and energy, Santana began to cry again, collapsing in towards Brittany.

Now angry at how rude and disrespectful everyone was being to her best friend, Brittany decided to speak her mind too. "Do you not understand that Santana doesn't want to deal with you right now?" She screamed. "First, you hurt her physically, mentally and emotionally, then you break into her house and refuse to leave!? I don't get angry easily, but this is too much. Leave or I'll force you too and Santana will happily help!"

"Please…" Finn began before Brittany interrupted him.

"We don't want to hear what you have to say. Go. Away." Brittany said. "How did you even get up there?"

"Brittany, you don't have to do this." Santana whispered quietly. Inside, she was touched by how much Brittany cared for her.

"Are you sure? It's a long way down from here and you can punch hard. That'd keep Finn quiet." Brittany remarked. "What's happening to me? Forget I said that. Rachel, this is all your fault. Since when would I threaten hurting people?"

Now Santana had to think of a response to comfort Brittany who was concerned about how violent her thoughts had become. "It's okay, Britt. He can probably fly. Just think of Finn flying." Santana said quietly to Brittany who still had her arms around her.

At this, Brittany nodded and seemed to calm down a bit.

"Finn," Santana begged, "please, please go away. I promise we'll talk about this another time, but not now. Please not now."

"Fine. But I'm not forgiving you and this conversation certainly isn't over yet." Finn stated before climbing back out the window.

"Santana, you don't even have the strength to hurt me at the moment. Come at me if you want, but I'll win and then you'll feel even worse." Rachel teased.

"Oh, Snixx is definitely coming out to play." Santana said back with equal angst in her voice.

"Snixx is Santana's alternate ego." Brittany explained. "She's like the incredible Hulk, you can't blame her for anything Snixx does. Snixx can fight very well."

"Snixx isn't real Brittany. She's the same person as Santana. Stop being so stupid all the time." Rachel said harshly.

At Rachel mentioning the word stupid, a very touchy subject due to how Brittany had been treated before, she began to sob. "You were one of the only people at the school to have not called me that," Brittany said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well I'm not surprised because you're the most stupid person I know," Rachel yelled.

At this comment, Brittany began crying harder and removed her arms from around Santana to wipe her eyes.

With more energy sprung from wanting to help Brittany, Santana got up and started walking towards Rachel who was now inside the house. "You can piss me off, betray me, steal my solos and hurt me as much as you like, but you cannot call Brittany stupid," Santana said, walking towards Rachel with a thirst for revenge gleaming in her eyes that could only mean one thing.

Snixx was here and wasn't going to let Rachel off easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you could please leave a comment and review, I would really appreciate it. Let me know about how you thought this chapter was and what you would like to see next. All feedback will be taken on board so that I can make the next chapters even better!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Brittany ran over to Santana as she started to move towards Rachel. "San, San, you don't have to do this." Santana, not registering Brittany's request shoved Brittany to the side. Snixx was not in a mood for negotiating. Falling backwards, Brittany landed hard on the floor, her right arm taking most of the force but her head impacting with the ground also. Dizzy with pain, yet determined to break up the oncoming fight, Brittany gritted her teeth and stood back up, even though her body protested. "Stop the violence," she mumbled but neither Santana nor Rachel seemed to hear a thing.

The fight had escalated into violence, with shoving as well as verbal abuse being thrown from both sides. As Santana pulled her arm back for a punch, Brittany knew she had to act. Throwing herself in front of Rachel, Brittany copped the blow in her already sore head and fell again, letting out a groan.

Hearing that sound of pain from Brittany snapped Santana back into reality. Immediately, she was kneeling on the floor next to Brittany who was groaning softly. Picking Brittany up and holding her in her arms Santana began whispering over and over "Britt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rachel contemplated coming over and assisting, but when tears overcame Santana, she quickly fled the scene.

The first thing Brittany noticed was Santana's tears. "Hey, are you alright?" she slurred, wiping away the tears staining Santana's face.

Sniffling, Santana pulled herself together and responded with, "Of course I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Sorry, can you please speak a bit slower. My head really hurts and I'm finding it a bit hard to concentrate and understand what you're saying." Brittany said.

This sincere comment paired with the pain showing in Brittany's clear, blue eyes was more than enough to bring Santana back to tears, no matter how hard she tried to hold it in.

"See, I knew you weren't fine. You're crying again," Brittany remarked. Slowly, she attempted to sit up, knowing that she had to comfort Santana. Even though at the slightest movement, her head screamed in protest, Brittany closed her eyes and persevered. Once she was up, the world was a haze of blurred, flashing colours but the warm arm of Santana wrapped around her shoulder was all she needed to reorient herself.

"What's really wrong?" Brittany asked again, genuinely concerned for Santana although she couldn't remember the context to anything that had just happened due to her head spinning.

Santana pulled herself together for Brittany's sake before responding. "I hurt you Britt. And I'm really, really sorry because I care about you and it makes me really sad that I made you sad." Santana tried to explain in simplistic terms.

"I'm not sad," Brittany said. "And I don't want you to be sad because sad backwards is das, and das not good."

In any other situation, this would have brought a smile to Santana's face; but she wasn't able to overlook the fact that Brittany was still in pain and that it was her fault.

Noticing that Santana was still angry at herself, Brittany added, "Plus, I'm sure you'd never hurt me anyway; just like I'd never hurt you. So, you have nothing to be angry about."

Now slightly annoyed that Brittany didn't understand what had happened and feeling guilty because of her last comment, Santana said loudly and in a harsh tone, "I did hurt you! Don't you remember what just happened!"

"No," Brittany said, too busy focusing on Santana's words to pick up on the tone, "My heads spinning to fast for me to remember stuff at the moment," she paused. "But I don't want to remember because thinking makes my head more sore so I just want to lie here with you because you make everything hurt a little less."

The genuine, heartfelt response from Brittany was enough to make Santana hate herself a little less. "Well, if that's the case…" Santana started before pulling Brittany closer and squeezing her tighter with her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Returning the gesture, Brittany moved her arm around Santana gingerly before resting her head in the crook of her shoulder. This pressure only made Brittany's head hurt more so she unravelled herself from Santana and curled into a ball like they do in the movies.

Shocked by Brittany's reaction, Santana sat stunned, watching Brittany's for a few seconds before she took action.

"Britt," Santana asked softly, "where does it hurt?"

"My head's really sore," was all Brittany was able to manage to say as she sunk further into Santana.

Wanting to ensure that Brittany was ok, Santana dialled an ambulance before continuing to comfort Britt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was another shorter chapter but had a lot going on in it. The next few coming up are longer. I'd really appreciate it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. Please let me know about how you thought this chapter was and suggest some storylines that you would like to see further on in the au. As of yet I'm not sure how long this will be but if you could leave me some recommendations then I can work on that. Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

After some tests, it was determined that Brittany was suffering from a mild concussion.

Worry from the amount of damage she had done to Brittany was evident on Santana's face.

"Don't worry yourself over it," the nurse assured Santana, "A mild concussion really isn't that bad and Brittany will be able to leave very soon. As long as she drinks water and rests, she'll be back to normal in a few days time."

Taking on board the information, Santana nodded.

"She's requested to see you," the nurse mentioned. "She hasn't stopped telling us about how amazing you are."

This brought a smile to Santana's face. "Am I able to see her?"

"Usually we wouldn't let visitors in to the rooms given the concussion is mild unless they were family and were very anxious, but I think we could make a special exception for you as Brittany is very eager to see you." the nurse said. "Follow me."

After passing too many hand sanitising machines to count and riding in the most sterile elevator Santana had ever seen, she arrived in Brittany's room. At the sight of Santana, a smile which seemed to be contagious appeared on Britt's face as Santana found herself smiling widely also.

"I'm so glad they let you come see me!" Britt squealed with excitement.

"Me too," Santana responded, "and I need you to know that I'm…"

Before Santana could finish, Brittany interrupted with "If you say that you are sorry one more time, I will get very upset. I don't blame you for anything that's happened, but I know you blame yourself so for your sake I'm accepting your numerous apologies."

Brittany paused; an unusually serious look quickly replaced with a happier one which Santana far preferred. "Now come over here and give me a hug before I begin suffering from removal symptoms as well!" Brittany joked.

"Whatever the patient requests!" Santana responded sillily before granting Brittany's request."

"Wow, I didn't realise how late it was. You should've gone home ages a go."

"Nah," Santana responded, "I'll at least wait until your parents come get you. And then I'll probably come home with you and take care of you."

"You don't have to do that!" Brittany said.

Before she could continue, Santana said, "But I'm going to anyway," and emphasised her point by getting comfortable on the small, plastic guest chair.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, only to have the look returned by Santana. Knowing that this was a war she wouldn't win, and the fact that Brittany wouldn't mind having her best friend stay with her, she relented with a "fine; but how do you feel?"

"I'm all good. I mean Rachel landed a blow on my jaw but it hurt her hand more than my face." Santana responded.

"It looks red and swollen Santana, you should've got one of the nurses to take a look at it," Brittany said as she lifted one of her gentle hands to lightly brush Santana's jawline. Even Santana couldn't help but whimper when Brittany made contact with the sore part of her face.

Brittany gave Santana a questioning look portraying the thought that she knew Santana wasn't fine. "Can I at least get you some ice?" she asked.

Santana couldn't bear the thought of holding something touching her jaw in place, even if it was cold and would be helpful so quickly declined Brittany's offer.

"I have strong Latina blood and a Mexican third eye which doesn't lie, and it's currently saying that I'll recover quickly," Santana said, and hoped it was true as even though she'd never admit it, Berry had hurt her.

Conceding on that front, Brittany simply asked, "How are you holding up emotionally? Because before you went all mode Snixx you were still really upset."

"It's just that I have all these… feelings. For too many people and I don't know what to do about it." Santana explained.

"I'll help you with whatever you need, Santana. You know that," Brittany said. "But if you don't mind me asking, how does this involve Finn and Rachel?"

"Well, Rachel was spying on me and found some extremely personal information that she promised to keep secret before going behind my back and telling Finn." Santana said.

"What was the information?" Brittany asked tentatively.

After pausing and considering whether or not to tell Brittany, Santana decided it would be best if she explained how she felt as she didn't want Brittany from hearing it from somebody else.

Taking a deep breath, Santana exposed her feelings. "Brittany, whenever I'm around you I feel like I can just be me and that you'll support me regardless. Honestly, meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, I don't want to be with Finn or Puck or Sam or any of those other guys; I just want you. I love you Brittany. Please say you love me back, please."

"Of course I love you Santana," Brittany said, drawing Santana in to another hug. "And I would be your girlfriend in a heartbeat if it weren't for Artie."

"Artie?" Santana asked quietly.

"Yeah, we got together yesterday. I was planning on telling you but then all the crazy stuff happened. But I'll always be here for you and if I'm single, and I'm lucky enough that you're single, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Disappointed about Brittany and Artie, but relieved about Brittany's great response to Santana opening up, Santana tried her best to look happy for her friend.

"Um, are you going to tell everyone about how you feel about girls?" Brittany asked.

Immediately, Santana began shaking her head and her eyes regained a glossy look. "I can't do that. Please don't tell anyone. Please." Santana begged. "I can't have anyone know."

"If that's what you want then of course I won't tell anyone," Brittany responded. "But know you're my best friend regardless of anything that happens and that if you ever need to talk about anything then I'm here for you."

Santana nodded appreciatively before saying, "and I'm really happy for you and Artie. You two are really cute together and as long as your good, I'll be good too."

"Thanks San. That means a lot," Brittany commented before snuggling further into Santana and relaxing while she waited for her parents to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Thankfully, the weekend was a lot calmer than the previous day. Santana spent most of her time at Brittany's, bringing her water and snacks and watching Disney movies but also ensuring she got plenty of sleep. Lord Tubbington seemed to have grown accustomed to Santana as he no longer growled at her but often purred and cuddled up with her. The fairly constant supply of popcorn seemed to help their relationship grow also.

By Sunday, Brittany was back to her usual, bubbly self; jumping around dancing and singing to all the Disney songs. On the previous days, when she was still recovering, Brittany just laid on the coach, with her head resting on Santana's shoulder, not moving apart from letting Santana up when she insisted to get Brittany more water or something of the sort.

Santana had also recovered emotionally. She wasn't looking forward to going to school the next day and having to face Finn and Rachel, not to mention Quinn and the rest of the Glee club by any means, but she wasn't absolutely dreading it either. Brittany had not pressed Santana for further information about her feelings, knowing that it was still a touchy subject and that Santana would benefit more from having support than sharing her thoughts.

The next day at school, Santana thought she was going to get away with not talking to Finn or Rachel about the week before. The only time she had seen Rachel was in the cafeteria line with her head down, trying to hide her black eye which no amount of makeup could conceal. She hadn't seen Finn at all. That was, until Finn approached her in the hallway.

"Santana," he called. Santana was extremely tempted to pretend she hadn't heard and keep on walking, but she knew that wouldn't achieve anything.

She stopped and turned to face Finn. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Well, remember how on Friday I told you that my conversation with you wasn't over yet? Well, this is the continuation of that." Finn explained. "And whether you're ready for it or not, it's happening now because I don't want to have to wait around for you any longer."

"Well then let's just get it over and done with," Santana suggested.

"Okay then," Finn began. "Firstly, I want you to know that we are no longer a couple. Other than that, I think I've finally worked out why you're so great at tearing everybody else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't accept that you love Brittany and that she might not love you back. That must hurt; not being able to admit to everyone how you feel. So why won't you just come out of the closet? It's because you're a coward."

After Finn finished his speech, he stalked off, leaving Santana in the middle of the hallway. What Finn said had really resonated with Santana, although she hated to admit it. Now feeling more alone and vulnerable than ever before, Santana crossed her arms in an x-shape across her chest to make a form of protective barrier, though it only made her look weaker.

She slowly walked down the corridor towards her locker like that, her head bent down, hiding her features. Brittany, seeing Santana ahead, ran up behind her and tried to surprise her by tapping her on the shoulders, but she had not assessed Santana's body language. When Brittany tapped her, Santana immediately yelped and turned around quickly, her eyes displaying a huge amount of fright, as did her arms which were shaking, though still braced firmly on her chest.

"Santana?" Brittany asked gently. "I'm really sorry for scaring you."

When no response from Santana was forthcoming but her eyes were still wide with fright and her arms shaking, Brittany's brow furrowed with concern as she said, "Are you alright?"

Santana shook her head as she struggled for air, overwhelmed with confusion, loss, anger and longing. Brittany pulled her into an embrace with one arm and Santana gripped Brittany's shirt with so much tension that her knuckles turned white. She didn't cry because she had no more tears left, she just needed something to hold on to.

They stood in silence for a while and Santana was extremely grateful for Brittany's presence. It was the only thing that stopped her from totally losing it. When Santana regained some sense of reality, she let out a shaky breath as she let go of Brittany and stepped back.

"Thanks," she murmured softly to Brittany who was still looking at Santana with a worried look.

"Don't worry about it," Brittany said. "Are you feeling better now?"

Santana just nodded in response.

"What happened?" Brittany inquired softly. "And you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I'm just worried about you."

"It was Finn," Santana stuttered in another shaky breath. "Wanted to finish the conversation from Friday," she said in a voice so quiet it was almost incomprehensible.

"Oh, San," Brittany whispered as she pulled Santana into another embrace, understanding how hard it would have been for Santana even though she didn't know exactly what was said.

Not wanting to go to Glee that afternoon but attending anyway as not to give Finn the pleasure of knowing he deeply impacted her, Santana sat at the back of the room and didn't criticise, nor talk to anyone; not even Brittany.

After rehearsal, Quinn came up to her and not having the energy, Santana didn't force her away.

"Santana, I'm not really sure what's wrong with you, but I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Brittany earlier this year. I think you just opened up to her really quickly and I was scared that we'd lose our friendship. Now I recognise that how I reacted just made everything worse. I completely understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if we could be friends again; because I knew whenever I needed someone to talk you, you'd be there, and I was the same for you. And I feel like you might need someone to talk to right now. And if you don't oppose, I'd also like to get to know Brittany a bit better and then maybe we could all become friends." Quinn explained.

Missing the support of Quinn who was her best friend before Brittany came to the school, Santana agreed. She did need someone to discuss her feelings with after Rachel betrayed her because she knew that if she didn't, they'd all build up and make her feel worse.

"I'd like that," Santana said. "I'll come introduce you to Brittany so please be nice."

Calling Brittany over, Santana gestured to Quinn to explain everything because she really wasn't up to doing it herself.

"Well, Brittany, we didn't really get off to the best start," Quinn began, "but I'd like to apologise and see if we could start afresh and maybe become friends."

"I think that would be nice," Brittany said, "but why did you hate me?"

"It wasn't really personal towards you," Quinn explained, "it was just that Santana and I were best friends before you came, but it took us a while to become close. At first, we were both bitches and made each other's lives a living hell. Then we began to respect each other and realised that we'd be better off working together than constantly fighting with each other. When you came though, Santana warmed to you straight away and I was intimidated, I guess. I didn't want to lose my best friend, so I tried to get you to leave, but that only made things worse."

"Well, I forgive you," Brittany stated. "I understand where you were coming from and I didn't mean to get in the way of your friendship. I think it would be cool if we all became friends."

"I'd like that too," said Santana, joining into the conversation for the first time.

"We should think of a group name," Quinn suggested.

"Hot bitches," Santana offered; "or hot messes."

"Maybe it should have something showing that there's three of us. I can't think of anything but threesome which doesn't give off the best vibe, but maybe we could think of another word." Brittany said.

"Trinity," Quinn stated. "Like the Holy Trinity which has three sections."

"That's it!" Santana exclaimed. "The Unholy Trinity."

At the mention of that name, Brittany jumped up and down and squealed with joy and Quinn gave Santana the first genuine smile since Brittany had joined the school.

"That sounds great," Quinn commented.

"There we have it then, The Unholy Trinity." Santana said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. Please let me know about how you thought this chapter was and suggest some storylines that you would like to see further on in the au. As of yet I'm not sure how long this will be but if you could leave me some recommendations then I can work on that. Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	14. Chapter 14

Later that week after Cheerios practice, Sue sent Becky out to find Santana.

"Santana, Coach Sue wants you in her office immediately," Becky said to Santana.

Unsure what was going to occur but not wanting to keep Sue waiting, Santana said a quick goodbye to Brittany before heading to the office. She was particularly surprised to find Mr Schue as well as Burt, Kurt's dad, in the office with Sue.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she entered the room.

"Take a seat, Santana," Sue responded.

Santana sat down hesitantly, still puzzled by what was going on.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news; and I might be partially to blame," Sue told Santana. "For my talk show segment on National Television, 'Sue's Corner', I said some bad, untruthful things about someone else who was also trying to get a segment. This resulted in me getting more airtime and her getting none. Now, as revenge, she is airing an ad this afternoon. She has sent me an advanced copy of it."

"Santana, you should know that I have the phone number of a counsellor that specialises in these sorts of things," Mr Schue said.

"I've been through this firsthand and I am willing to talk your family through it," Burt added.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Santana asked, still perplexed.

"This nemesis of mine sent a spy to our school a few days ago who overheard a conversation between you and Finn Hudson." Sue explained before pressing play on the video.

At this, Santana's eyes widened with shock and her lips parted as if to say something, but no words came out. She turned her attention to the screen as an add exposing her as a lesbian played.

Santana shook her head, her eyes watering and shoulders hunched and shaking slightly. Her throat constricted from holding back sobs, Santana managed to say, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm so sorr-" Sue began before she was interrupted by Santana.

"I haven't even told my parents yet!"

Not able to deal with Sue, Will or Burt, all looking at her as if she were a wounded animal and not wanting to cry in front of them, Santana got up and ran out the room.

Not prepared to attend classes or Glee club for the rest of the day, Santana decided to run home. By the time she was half-way there, her cheeks were stained with tears dried by the wind and she was unable to breath both from overexertion and from crying. Santana stopped by a large tree and leaned over putting her hands on her knees, feeling nauseous and needing to clear her spinning head. Pausing didn't help but rather worsened everything so she decided to keep on going. Moving stopped the frenzy of information from racing quite so fast and shouting quite so loud inside her head. She couldn't feel her legs, but sometimes being numb was better than being in pain.

When Santana got home, she laid down and, thankfully, immediately fell asleep, though it wasn't restful. She woke up sweaty and even more tired than before if that was possible.

Checking her phone, she discovered over 30 missed calls from Brittany as well as a few from Quinn and numerous text messages.

Brittany had sent many texts asking Santana how she was and begging her to call.

Quinn had also sent a text apologising about how everything had come out and said that she supported Santana in whoever she was attracted too. More concerning for Santana, was a text from Quinn about Brittany. Quinn said that she had found Brittany crying and distressed outside the school gates due to the predicament Santana was facing and the fact that Santana wasn't answering any calls. Quinn recommended that Santana call Brittany at the first chance as even though she was able to calm Brittany down, she was still extremely anxious and worried.

Santana put her phone away, refusing to read the texts she had received from Finn. She desperately wanted to relieve Brittany's worry but still wasn't ready to talk to anyone. When Brittany called again a few minutes later however, Santana could not bear distressing her more than necessary, so she answered.

"Santana!" Brittany answered, an air of relief evident in her voice. "I'm so, so sorry about what happened. I can't believe anyone would release something like that. Are you okay? Everyone in Glee club supports you by the way and they're eager to know if you're alright."

Hearing Brittany's voice was enough to bring Santana back to tears. As she started to cry, she moved her phone away and put it on the table so that Brittany wouldn't hear, but it wasn't successful as Brittany was being extra attentive and heard anyway.

"San, please don't cry." Brittany said. "Do you want me to come over or do anything? I'll do everything I can to make you feel better."

Ignoring her initial impulse to say no to Brittany coming over, she knew that Brittany would make her feel better so nodded before realising she was on a phone call and Brittany wouldn't know she had said yes.

"Yes," she said quietly, her voice cracking partway through word.

Nodding on her own end of the line, Brittany responded with, "Hang in there San; I'll be over really soon."

When Brittany arrived at Santana's, she let herself in.

She found Santana sitting on the floor curled up in a ball and shaking, rocking back and forth like they do in movies. It wasn't until Santana let out a small moan that Brittany snapped back into reality and went over to help her.

Brittany tried to softly bring Santana into her arms, but Santana stubbornly refused.

"Artie," she mumbled quietly, not because she didn't want Brittany to envelope her and make her feel whole, but because she didn't want to ruin a healthy relationship that Brittany was happy in.

Touched by Santana's considerate thought in this difficult time but disheartened by Santana's current wellbeing, Brittany responded with, "Artie will understand," before trying to draw Santana into her again.

Not convinced by Brittany's response Santana still refused. By this point her body was so tense that the shaking had reached a stage beyond violent.

Not able to let Santana continue, Brittany tugged at her more forcefully, and Santana in her weakened state, was unable to do anything.

Santana remained rigid as she was pulled into Brittany's arms, but after a few seconds of contact could resist no longer and melted into Brittany gratefully.

Brittany was still not pleased by Santana's less than sound condition, even though she was able to caress Santana into a more normal body position and stop all but the shaking, though it was less violent. When Brittany eventually got Santana to unclench her fists, she wasn't happy to see blood from where Santana's nails had dug into her palms forcefully for a long while.

"Have you eaten anything?" Brittany asked Santana softly.

Santana shook her head.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

Santana shook her head again.

Obviously not in the mood for talking, Brittany just let Santana get more comfortable.

Santana sat leaning into Brittany who was gently stroking her hair. They were both content to sit there in silence, lying in each other's arms, benefitting from each other's company and more than thankful for the welcome distraction from all that was wrong in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. Please let me know about how you thought this chapter was and suggest some storylines that you would like to see further on in the au. As of yet I'm not sure how long this will be but if you could leave me some recommendations then I can work on that. Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	15. Chapter 15

Santana did not go to school the next day, and neither did Brittany who stayed home with Santana. Similarly to the previous afternoon, not much talking happened apart from Brittany discussing Lord Tubbington in an attempt to lighten the mood. This continued for the better part of the weekend also.

The next Monday, Santana didn't go to school but Brittany did, satisfied that Santana would be fine with the company of a long list of movies; mostly Disney but with a few Marvel ones for Santana's sake.

Quinn asked a lot of questions about how Santana was coping and Brittany, not completely comfortable about talking about it, kept her answers fairly vague. Quinn didn't push for further detail either as she knew that what was happening was hard for Brittany as well as Santana.

A few more days passed like this until Brittany decided that Santana needed to come to school for her own good. After a lot of arguing, Santana ended up agreeing for Brittany's sake but made it clear that she wouldn't come to Glee club. Disappointed that Santana wouldn't come to Glee but glad she was coming to school, Brittany didn't press the argument further, in fear that Santana would change her mind.

At school, Brittany stayed by Santana the whole time. When Santana went to class, so did Brittany, and none of the teachers seemed to mind her randomly joining the lesson for a day. When Santana decided to skip class and go hide under the stands at the football field, so did Brittany, thinking she should make Santana's first day back since the comercial as comfortable as possible.

The only time Brittany left Santana was when she went to Glee club and left Santana to go home.

In Glee, with the tension still high due to all that had happened with Santana, the first person to speak was Finn.

"See, everything's fine," Finn said. "Santana's back at school, out of the closet, and not being as mean to everyone."

"Seriously, Finn! Does Santana seem fine to you?" Quinn asked.

"I mean, she kinda had all this coming since she lied in the first place anyway," Finn responded.

"The fact that you think anyone deserves to go through what Santana is right now is terrible! How can you wish that upon anyone, especially Santana? She was your girlfriend less than a month ago!" Quinn scolded.

"I mean…" Finn began before he was interrupted by Puck.

"Dude, take the hint and stop talking."

"All I'm saying is that this was always going to happen, and you guys don't all have to hate me from speeding up something that was inevitable! I mean now Santana's free to be whoever she wants and she's doing alright," Finn justified.

Brittany usually didn't engage in conversations like this, but what Finn had said was a step too far.

"You had no right to decide when it was 'time' Finn! That was Santana's decision and Santana's alone! You have no idea how scared Santana was about all of this, how much planning she had done so that it would be easiest for everyone, how many wakeless nights she had freaking out about what was going to happen. She was going to handle all of it in her own time and you are a truly horrible person to intervene. And if you think Santana is okay now, you are dumber than she ever imagined. You of all people should know that when Santana's in pain, she deals with it by hurting others. Well, the only other person there was me Finn and she sure wasn't going to hurt me which left only herself. You weren't there Finn! You weren't there when she locked herself in her room and spent days in there without eating or drinking anything or talking to anyone; and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't help her! You weren't there when she cried so hard that she'd get nauseated and since she hadn't eaten anything dry heaved for the better part of an hour. The only reason she came to school today was for me, because I couldn't have her at home continuing to hurt herself."

By the time Brittany had said all she could, her throat was sore from screaming and she felt her throat beginning to constrict in preparation for oncoming tears. All eyes in the room were on her as she stormed out of the room.

At first, Brittany had felt good shaming Finn and letting out her feelings, but it wasn't too long until she realised the danger of what she said and how everyone would react to it, especially about the private things Santana hadn't wanted anyone knowing.

Before even 30 seconds had left since Brittany had exited the room, her phone started vibrating and didn't stop. The group chat was going crazy and what was being said wasn't going to help Santana whatsoever.

Brittany needed to get home to Santana and fast, to comfort her, assess the damage that had already been done, and attempt to control everything that was spreading like wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a shorter chapter but is quite intense so didn't want to make it too long. I'd really appreciate it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. Please let me know about how you thought this chapter was and suggest some storylines that you would like to see further on in the au. As of yet I'm not sure how long this will be but if you could leave me some recommendations then I can work on that. Please also go read my new fanfic: When The Walls Come Tumbling Down. Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	16. Chapter 16

As Brittany got home, she expected to see Santana either watching TV oblivious to all that had been said on the group chat, or lying on the floor having a mental breakdown making her surprised to find her waiting at the door, with only a few tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you said that!" Santana said to Brittany.

"I know and I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean too and usually when the Glee club discussed all that sort of stuff I'd stay out of it but Finn was saying such terrible things and I couldn't not say anything and then it all came out and I immediately regretted it and came to find you and apologise." Brittany explained.

"Have you read what everyone's saying?" Santana said.

"Not all of it," Brittany admitted though she knew some of it was bad.

"You know how much harder this is going to make everything Britt? And you promised that you wouldn't say anything." Santana said.

"I know San, and I mean it when I say I'm really sorry, but I have feelings too! When you're hurt, it hurts me too, and it's really hard when you shut me out and lock yourself away, punishing yourself by not eating and everything and then getting sick and leaving me knowing that I tried my best to help you and that it wasn't enough, that I wasn't enough. And it felt really good being able to talk about my emotions until I realised all the adverse effects it would cause."

Understanding what Brittany was saying and knowing Santana would feel terrible if Brittany was struggling and she couldn't help, Santana didn't press further.

"I'm sorry too Britt; I shouldn't have gone off like that. You're the best friend ever and so much more that I deserve and I'm the one that should be apologising for making you feel bad because you're incredible." Santana said. Brittany nodded at this before Santana continued. "It's just, everything's still really hard and my parents say they're all fine with everything; but they say things when they think I'm not listening and it really hurts. I haven't even told my Abuela yet because she only listens to the radio so hasn't heard but she's really religious so I can't imagine she'll act well. All our friends in Glee club are the only people that really accept me and I'm just really worried that's going to change now."

Brittany, sensing that Santana was beginning to spiral, hugged her tightly and whispered too her, "Since we were under the football stands during lunch, we didn't eat. Have you had anything since you got home?"

Santana muttered "no" quietly while shaking her head slightly.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Brittany asked.

Santana almost said no, but thought back to what Brittany had said earlier so changed her mind. "Maybe we could go to the Breadstix drive through?" Santana suggested.

"That sounds great!" Brittany responded joyfully though still quietly as she was still hugging Santana and didn't want to hurt her ears. She was extremely happy that Santana decided to eat and even more so that she volunteered to go out to get the food rather than just having a few stale crackers to satisfy Brittany that she was consuming something.

As they creeped further up the drive-through line, Brittany asked, "Do you want to get shrimp? I'll pay."

Feeling less sure of her decision to eat since getting in the car, Santana politely responded, "No thanks; I think I just want breadsticks."

Not able to ignore the strong correlation between stale crackers and breadsticks, Brittany stoically masked her disappointment and said, "No problem!" before ordering.

Even though Brittany masked her displeasure at Santana declining shrimp well, ever perceptive Santana still noticed and consequently decided to eat all of her breadsticks without Brittany even needing to nag her to have 'just a couple more'.

Pleasantly surprised by Santana, Brittany was able to forget about the shrimp and think that Santana really just wanted to eat breadsticks.

"Do you want me to go get us some more?" she asked Santana.

"I'm good thanks Britt," Santana responded. Santana had eaten more food in the form of breadsticks in the last hour, than she had in the last week and was beginning to feel sick and couldn't imagine digesting another morsel of food.

Santana gingerly sat down on the couch, wrapping a blanket around her tightly to try to distract from the pain in her stomach. Brittany then joined her on the couch, sliding under the blanket to be close to Santana which provided the distraction she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry it took so long but with everything that happened last month I just had to take a break from writing and everything but now I'm back and will be updating on a weekly basis. I'd really appreciate it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Santana skipped more classes than she attended but decided she would go to Glee club so that everyone wouldn't be able to discuss her situation during that time without her knowing about it. Santana's presence stopped all talk about what had happened yesterday but traces of it remained, such as certain people not really engaging with Finn and others looking at Santana before quickly averting their gaze when they realised Santana was watching them.

The rest of the week continued like this but with Santana gradually attending more classes.

The next Monday, Santana managed to go to all classes as well as Glee club. Their assignment this week was an interesting one about spreading love and support. Mr Schue had bought three second-hand purple pianos that he was going to move around the school on a daily basis. If any Glee club member were to see one of these pianos, they had to perform a song.

The class was divided, with some people such as Rachel and Blaine thinking the assignment a splendid idea, while others such as Puck and Tina thinking that it was stupid and that it would only cause more hate for the club. Santana seemed to agree more with Puck and Tina, not able to grasp the idea that people would enjoy elaborate performances happening around the school when they were just going about their own business. Nevertheless, Santana did think the message being shared was a nice one, and one probably brought on by all the arguments that had been occurring, so wasn't totally against the assignment, though she doubted she'd sing around and dance if she happened to pass a piano.

The next day after first period, Santana was approached by Sue in the hallway. "Santana," Sue began. "I'm glad to see that you're back at school and have settled in again. Would you mind having a little chat with me in my office."

Not sure about the purpose of this talk, Santana decided it was safe to respond with, "Of course, and I'm glad to be back."

Once they were in the office, Sue started the conversation off with, "I've noticed that you haven't been coming to Cheerios practice, which I understand given all you've gone through, but you have been going to Glee club."

"I-," Santana began before Sue interrupted.

"No, no, no, no, no. That is not acceptable Santana. If you're going to your Glee club, you are more than capable of coming to Cheerios training, yet you haven't been. This is leading me to question where your loyalties lie. I need you to prove to me that your heart is still with me and the Cheerios," Sue continued.

"How can I do that?" Santana asked.

"Well, I've noticed some horrid pianos around the school that seem to have singing and dancing following them wherever they go. Tomorrow, I will move one of the pianos to the courtyard, and during lunch you will perform a routine before burning it in front of the whole school." Sue explained.

After considering Sue's request and the consequences to going ahead with it, Santana exclaimed, "but everyone in the Glee club will hate me! They have been the only people to really support me and if I do this, I'll be throwing away all their trust!"

"That's the point," Sue said as if that should have been obvious. "It proves your loyalty to me while destroying the club, it's a win, win situation."

"This doesn't give me a win in any way!" Santana said, exasperated.

"For me," Sue stated. "It's a win, win situation for me."

"Isn't a win, win situation meant to benefit both people?" Santana questioned.

"Well it will help you," Sue began, "By proving your loyalty to me, you'll remain on the Cheerios. If you don't do it, then you're off the Cheerios and your scholarship to the University of Louisville will no longer stand."

Santana just stared at Sue, her mouth agape in shock.

"You can leave now," Sue said, who was now more focused on preparing her energy drink than Santana. As Santana began closing the door, she added, "oh, and you can't tell anyone about this little plan of ours. Understand?"

Santana nodded once before closing the door behind her.

Brittany quickly caught up with Santana in the hallway after she had finished talking with Sue.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Tempted to tell Brittany everything that was happening and not wanting to lie to her best friend, but not willing to throw away her scholarship which Santana would classify as the most precious thing she owned, she said, "Nothing much. Just discussing the music for our next routine."

"Why weren't Quinn and Becky there?" Brittany asked.

Knowing that Brittany could easily check her answer by either of the other head Cheerios, Santana just shrugged and stated, "Sue never said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. Please let me know about how you thought this chapter was! Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	18. Chapter 18

At lunch, there was a piano in the courtyard just as Sue had promised. Earlier that morning, Santana had moved a fire extinguisher into the courtyard as a safety precaution but still wasn't sure about how safe this was going to be. Nevertheless, she was ready to go along with it; her water bottle filled with oil to pour on the piano and a match in her pocket ready to be lit.

Santana took a deep breath, preparing to go along with the task Sue had set her and to lose most of her closest friends on the way. As she began to walk towards the piano, Blaine jumped out of his seat and began a lively performance of 'It's Not Unusual' by Tom Jones. Knowing Sue wouldn't accept failure, Santana improvised, throwing the contents of her bottle on top of the piano before jumping up the stairs to where Blaine was and dancing beside him. A couple of other Cheerios joined her as she began performing their most recent routine.

Brittany sat at a table with Quinn, cheering and clapping Santana on, thrilled that she was taking part in the assignment as she thought it would really boost her mood. For this reason, she was surprised when at the end of the song as Santana was walking towards her table, she took out a match and lit it before placing it on the piano which must have been covered with something highly flammable as it immediately burst into flames.

Santana quickly jumped back, not expecting the piano to catch so quickly and shook her arm where the flames had licked her skin. Knowing she needed to get some water on the burn and fast, she turned and ran towards the nearest bathroom; making eye contact with Brittany and gesturing towards the extinguisher as she did so.

Brittany seemed to pick up on what Santana was trying to communicate as she hastily got the extinguisher and put out the fire before heading off in the direction Santana left, leaving Quinn sitting alone, her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to work out what had just occurred.

Eventually finding Santana in the bathroom, Brittany immediately asked, "Why did you do that Santana? This assignment was meant to bring everyone together and you burning the piano metaphorically meant you tearing us all apart."

"That was the point," Santana winced, holding wet paper towels over her arm which was throbbing painfully.

"You're saying you were purposely trying to break everyone apart?" Brittany asked, stunned.

"Sue made me," Santana exhaled through gritted teeth.

Overcoming her original annoyance, Brittany realised why Santana had come to the bathroom in the first place.

"I'm going to momentarily forget everything you just told me so that I can help you with your arm but after that we need to have a serious conversation." Brittany said.

Santana just nodded, holding her arm out to Brittany who handled it softly, peeling off the wet paper towels that Santana had already placed there causing her to wince.

"Sorry," Brittany quickly stated apologetically.

"Don't worry," Santana responded curtly.

Once Brittany had removed everything and was finally able to get a good look at Santana's arm.

"San," Brittany cooed softly, the sight of the bad burn initiating her instinct of helping Santana which prioritised over the fact that she was mad. "How did you let that happen?"

"Well, when I lit the piano, I didn't realise how effective the oil would be and wasn't prepared for it to flare so quickly or so high," Santana explained, her teeth still clenched tightly.

"You should probably go to the nurse," Brittany said frankly, reminded of what Santana had done by her previous statement. "I'll walk you there," she added.

Santana nodded in agreement and thanks, not trusting her voice.

When they arrived at the nurses office, a thick, slimy cream was immediately applied on Santana's burns which caused her to tense up from pain when first applied but then relax when the immediate effects of the cream paired with the Panadol she had also been given kicked in.

"Why don't you go through and take a seat," the nurse suggested while gesturing to the next room. "Just sit down and rest."

Brittany turned to leave to class when a croaky Santana asked, "Britt, can you please stay?"

Brittany's instinct to please Santana paired with her wanting to understand why Santana did what she had led her to say yes. She moved beside Santana, sitting close but not touching.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Brittany broke it with, "So why did you do it?"

"Sue forced me," Santana repeated.

"That's not a reason," Brittany responded. "You could've just said no."

"She would have kicked me off the team," Santana explained.

"And?" Brittany began. "You don't need the Cheerios. It was Sue that you got into whole sexuality mess due to the ad and it was all our friends in Glee that helped and are still helping you through it."

Santana understood where Brittany was coming from but she didn't understand the stakes involved with the scholarship. "You don't understand," Santana stated bluntly.

"Then help me understand!" Brittany said, wanting to know Santana's angle so that she could better comprehend the choice and then forgive Santana.

Wanting to tell Brittany but the truth but not willing to let Brittany know how desperate she was, Santana just responded with, "I can't."

Standing up and looking down on her, Brittany said, "You're my best friend Santana; you know that, just like I know that you're a good person at heart. But all of this deception and lying to do with siding with Sue, helping ruin Glee club and not explaining what's happening just isn't you, and I don't like it. When you've worked out everything that's going on with yourself, come back to me, because this isn't you, and I really miss my best friend. Until then I don't want to talk with you." Having said her piece, Brittany left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really love it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. Any advice or recommendations are really appreciated :) Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	19. Chapter 19

After waiting in the room by the nurses office for what Santana decided was long enough, she left, planning to head home early; only to be intersected by Mr Schue in the hallway.

"Figgins office, now," Mr Schue said.

Not initiating eye-contact, Santana kept her head down as she walked to the principal's office, making sure to hide the burns on her arm from Mr Schue's line of sight.

Inside the office, Santana found that not only Figgins was there, but also Sue.

"Santana Lopez, what you have done today is not acceptable," Principal Figgins said in his highly affected accent. "Now I let it go when you and Quinn Fabray put superglue in my hat causing it to stick to my head, but this impacts more than just me and damages school property meaning it does in fact have to be punished."

Not even the thought of Principal Figgins' struggle to take his hat off, consequently pulling out his hair which never grew back was enough to brighten Santana's mood.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" the principal asked.

Having nothing to say, Santana remained quiet.

Turning to look at Mr Schue before returning his glance to Santana, Figgins stated, "I think a weeks suspension will be appropriate."

The thought of a suspension brought Santana back into reality. She was being suspended. She had done some bad things, but never enough to warrant a suspension, at least not cases that the school knew of. Her parents would be distraught at the thought, particularly her dad who was a doctor.

"A suspension?" Santana asked, appalled. "But I brought a fire hydrant into the courtyard and everything so that it would be safe and no one would get hurt!" During her complaint, Santana had slammed her hands onto the desk, revealing her burn and wincing from the impact.

"Well it looks like someone did get hurt," Figgins stated. That will bring the suspension time up to two weeks.

"Santana, are you alright?" Mr Schue asked, concerned for Santana's wellbeing though still disappointed by her choice to burn the piano.

Santana nodded, not trusting her voice not to crack.

"Are you sure?" Mr Schue followed up.

"I'm fine," Santana grunted harshly. She sat silent for a moment, steadying herself before asking, "Do you really need to suspend me?"

"I have no choice Ms Lopez. I am glad you tried to make the stunt of yours as safe as possible, but that still doesn't warrant setting a piano on fire." Principal Figgins responded.

Santana turned to Sue, who had remained quiet for an unusually long period of time, for assistance.

Sue simply said, "Isn't two weeks a bit harsh. I mean, all she did was set a piano on fire, which I told her to do to prove her loyalty. That doesn't impact anyone important."

"So this was all your idea?" Will asked Sue, his eyebrows raised.

"Well whose did you think it was. Sandbags wouldn't do anything against the Glee club unless I told her too. I hate to admit it, but the clubs good for her and she enjoys being a part of it." Sue justified. Turning back to Figgins she asked, "Wouldn't a one-week suspension be more appropriate?"

"School policy states that if a student is to be harmed, then it has to be two weeks Sue!" Figgins responded.

"Is that why you suspend all the kids who have been tossing slushies in our faces for the past two years?!" Santana argued.

"Slushees are not on the school board's approved list of suspend-worthy weapons. Fire is." Principal Figgins explained.

"Well it didn't harm anyone but Santana who was the one that set it anyway. You wouldn't suspend someone for stabbing themselves, you'd just send them off to Emma Pillsbury the guidance counsellor who will talk to them, accomplishing nothing, and then spend hours cleaning the chair they sat on and anything else they touched! So, Santana shouldn't be suspended for the extra week. She said she was fine anyway. You're fine, aren't you Santana." Sue rebutted.

Santana, not wanting to deal with this, and really not fine as her arm was burning painfully, said, "You know what, just give me the two-week suspension. I don't want to be here anyway!" before storming out of the room.

Mr Schue, concerned for Santana and less angry after hearing Sue admit that the whole piano thing was her idea and that Santana wouldn't have done it unless forced as well as the fact that Santana enjoyed Glee club, followed her.

"Santana, why did you leave like that. Figgins was sure to agree on only a week long suspension. Is it your arm? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Mr Schue asked.

Santana meant to say that she'd already seen the nurse, but ended up saying, "Brittany already took me." Now on top of everything else, she was reminded by what Brittany had told her. Santana inhaled sharply, hoping the oxygen would help clear her head.

"Then why did you storm out?" Mr Schue repeated.

"Maybe I want a suspension!" Santana said more loudly than she intended.

"You've never been suspended before Santana; in fact, you have a pretty good record. Why would you want a suspension?" Mr Schue questioned.

"To prove to my parents that I'm normal," Santana said before all her energy visibly drained out of her.

"What do you mean?" Mr Schue inquired more softly this time.

"My parents pretend to be okay with my sexuality and everything; but they're not. My Abuela thinks I'm a sin and refuses to think of me, let alone discuss me or talk to me in person. Maybe if I get suspended, they'll all realise that I'm just another normal teenage girl." Santana elaborated.

Taken aback by what Santana had said, Mr Schue was unsure how to react. The fact that Santana looked like she was about to cry didn't make things easier as he didn't want to worsen the situation. Deciding to keep things simple and let Santana sort her feelings out for herself, he said, "I guess I'll see you in two weeks then.

Later that afternoon when Santana was home, she received a message from Sue reading, 'I'll see you at Cheerios training in two weeks.'

Santana was both relieved that she was still on the team and annoyed by what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you could follow/favourite and leave a review. I think I'll probably end this au with three more chapters and an epilogue. Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	20. Chapter 20

Santana's two weeks of suspension were the longest of her life. She didn't talk or text Brittany once, and her Mexican third-eye didn't sense that Brittany was hoping for her return which made Santana sadder than she'd admit.

The suspension didn't have the desired effect on Santana's parents either. Rather than think of the suspension as a sign of normal teenage behaviour, they thought of it as another negative brought about from loving girls. If anything, it worsened Santana's relationship with her parents and made them think of her as even more of an anomaly that they had to fix.

When Santana did return to school, she was treated with hostility from all the Glee kids, even Brittany, though others members of the school seemed to think that burning the piano was cool and gave her high-fives which she returned with her good arm.

When Santana approached Brittany in an attempt to talk about everything, Brittany walked the other way.

Brittany continued to avoid Santana and wouldn't respond to any of her texts. Eventually, Santana gave up and didn't attempt to talk to Brittany either.

The best friends had lost their tether and been separated, left isolated and lonely, yet both were stubborn enough to think they could overcome the treacherous path back to normality without the help of the other.

More weeks passed like this until it had reached a month since Santana and Brittany had so much as said hi or acknowledge each other.

This avoidance and loss of friendship did not go unnoticed either. All the other Glee kids noticed but didn't particularly care as they were avoiding Santana also. The only exception was Quinn who still talked to Santana voluntarily though less regularly. More concerned by the girls change of relationship was Mr Schue, but compared to Sue, his worry was nothing.

With Nationals for the Cheerios quickly approaching and a seventh consecutive win up for grabs; the fallout between Santana and Brittany was ruining the routine and that was unacceptable.

Calling Santana into her office for the third time in that week alone, Sue needed to discuss how the girls were acting. The fact that they were no longer particularly close had been evident for weeks, but Sue suspected that they would sort out their feelings and become friends again quickly, as happens with most extremely close friendships.

"Santana, what's going on between you and Brittany?" Sue asked.

Hesitant to explain the scenario, with Sue of all people, but knowing that Sue would threaten her about the scholarship and she'd end up revealing the truth anyway, she decided to save both their time and be frank from the start.

"Brittany was extremely disappointed with me when I lit the piano on fire and told me that I should have just said no to you, even though it would get me kicked off the Cheerios. I told her that I couldn't do that. She asked me why. I told her that I couldn't say. She lectured me and said some things that aren't significant, so I'd rather not repeat them. She left saying that she didn't want to talk to me until I've sorted everything out. I haven't and never will be able to, so we haven't talked since." Santana explained.

At the thought of Brittany not wanting to talk to her any more, Santana felt tears welling up, as they had been every hour or so since that speech of Brittany's; and she pushed them away, swallowing hard, as she had been doing so every hour or so since that speech of Brittany's.

"You didn't tell her about your scholarship?" Sue questioned.

"No," Santana stated.

"Because you didn't want to explain to her your situation," Sue continued.

Santana nodded.

"Because you don't want her to know how desperate you are." Sue concluded.

Santana sighed and nodded again.

After a long pause, Sue said, "Well out of everyone on the Cheerios, you two have the most chemistry and the routine is choreographed around it. Now the chemistry is gone and the routine is dying." Sue stated.

"What do you need me to do?" Santana asked.

Sue's response surprised Santana. "Nothing," she said. "I just needed to know the facts." With that, Sue dismissed Santana and set about formulating a plan to stop Brittany from hating Santana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a short one but there will be a longer chapter coming soon. Hope you're all going well and once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster


	21. Chapter 21

After a long night of thinking, Sue thought of the perfect plan and called Brittany into her office the next day to put it in action.

"Brittany, I need you to do something for me," Sue began.

"Okay," Brittany responded. "What is it?"

"I need you to give me the New Directions setlist for the upcoming competition." Sue said. She didn't actually need the setlist, but she knew that by making a big threat to the Glee club, Brittany would refuse, letting her segway into the next stage of her plan.

"Why do you need the setlist?" Brittany asked.

"So that I can leak it to all the other teams and sabotage the Glee club!" Sue responded cheerily. That was a tactic that she had, in fact, used before; though it didn't prove to be successful.

"I can't do that." Brittany said.

"Why not?" Sue responded.

"Because the Glee club is like my family. I'm not going to betray them." Brittany justified.

"How about I tell you that if you don't do it, I'll kick you off the Cheerios." Sue threatened.

"Then I guess I'll be off the Cheerios. But you're not going to do that; not so close to Nationals anyway." Brittany refuted.

"Hmmm… You're not as stupid as everyone thinks you know," Sue responded. "But you're right, I won't kick you off the Cheerios. I'll just get Santana to get the setlist for me because she can't refuse."

Intrigued by why Santana couldn't say no to Sue, especially since she wouldn't tell Brittany herself, she questioned Sue, "Why?"

"Why what, Brittany?" Sue asked, glad Brittany was falling into her trap.

"Why can't Santana refuse?" Brittany inquired.

"Well she can't afford to lose her scholarship. It's the only chance she has of getting into college." Sue responded matter-of-factly.

"Santana has a scholarship?" Brittany asked, surprised Santana hadn't said so.

"Yes, a full Cheerleading scholarship to the University of Lousville."

"Why is it her only chance of getting into college?" Brittany followed up.

"Well you of all people should know how badly Santana's parents have dealt with her coming out of the closet. They don't think she's worth anything and aren't going to provide her with any college funds. In fact, they said they aren't going to help her financially at all meaning as of next year they won't even be paying her school fees. Thankfully, I have arranged for Santana to remain here until she graduates. After that, she'll be 100% reliant on her cheerleading scholarship. In fact, it's probably the most precious thing she owns." Sue explained.

"And you're using that against her!" Brittany said, her voice raising an octave in the process due to rage.

"Yes. If Santana refuses to do something, I simply tell her she'll be off the Cheerios and consequently lose her scholarship to Louisville. She also wouldn't graduate at all as she wouldn't be attending school next year." Sue said.

"That's terrible!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Terrible; but effective," Sue responded, pointing Brittany as she said it.

Not able to deal with Sue any longer and needing to go and find Santana to apologise for treating her so badly when she didn't fully understand the situation, Brittany left.

"Santana," Brittany said, spotting Santana putting her books away and running over to her. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood for more guilt right now," Santana responded, "so please go away."

"I just want to say one thing, and then I will." Brittany stated.

Santana was hungry and wanted to go to lunch, but Brittany seemed determined, and if she was being honest, she was glad Brittany had decided to talk with her again.

"Fine; but keep it quick," Santana responded more bluntly than she had intended.

"It's just, I wanted to apologise," Brittany began. "Sue called me into her office today, and she asked me to tell her the New Directions setlist. I said no. She then said it was fine because she'd just get you to do it. I wasn't sure why she had such a big influence on you, and you wouldn't tell me, so I asked why…"

Feeling guilty about pushing for information that was obviously very private for Santana, Brittany paused, took a breath, swallowed hard and blinked a few times before looking up at Santana and continuing.

"And Sue told me," Brittany said, her voice cracking. "I know I shouldn't have asked but I couldn't help myself and I'm sorry. I understand why you did everything now as it was the only viable option for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry, and I forgive you."

There was a part of Santana that was relieved. Brittany had forgiven her. But there was a bigger part of Santana that felt angry.

"You think I wanted to throw away every solid friendship I'd made in the last three years by burning that piano? That I was willing to throw away the trust of everyone that had supported me through the toughest time of my life? Or that I wanted to lose my best friend? Because you were my best friend Brittany and whenever something bad happened, I knew I could trust you to make me feel better." Santana paused to gulp in some air before continuing.

"How fortunate for me that you finally got proof that I'm not a cold-hearted bitch that goes around hurting those close to her simply because she is asked to and can. You know, proof other than my word I mean, but what reason would you have to trust that?" Santana said, forcing a laugh in order to stay nonchalant.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but Santana continued talking, unable to stop herself.

"Because it's not like I ever did anything to earn your trust. It's not like I helped you when you got slushied in the face, or that I saved you from copping two slushies the next day by taking them myself. It's not like I taught you how to do your locker combination, or helped you find your classroom every day for over a month. It's not like I defended you whenever someone so much as insulted or attempted to insult you, not only getting me in trouble but also hurting myself in the process. Because it did hurt. When Quinn pushed me into the locker and onto the ground; that absolutely smashed my shoulder, twice! And when Rachel punched me in the jaw; that really hurt too; but of course, I was too busy helping you to worry about it! And why did any of that happen? Because I was fighting for you! But no, that's no reason you should trust me! That's no reason too-" Santana said before her voice cracked and she began sobbing. She leaned against the wall for support but only ended up sliding down as her legs got weak.

Santana felt numb and terrified of her own numbness. Her hands began to tremble, and Brittany bent down and patted Santana's knee before wrapping her arms around Santana, squeezing so hard that it hurt. They kneeled together on the floor, and Santana clutched Brittany as tight as Brittany was clutching her, as she needed to feel Brittany's strength and security to prevent herself from falling apart. To Santana, Brittany smelt like lilacs and warm gingerbread and felt strong, just like she had when they had their movie marathon and when Brittany helped Santana through everything about the commercial; all events that seemed like an eternity ago, but in reality, were quite recent.

Brittany didn't know a word strong enough to describe how broken Santana looked, but seeing Santana hurting so much hurt her heart. And what Santana had said was right; Brittany should've trusted her word.

Needing Santana's forgiveness, wanting to make her feel better, and needing to fulfil her own longing that she'd buried and ignored for so long, Brittany leaned in and passionately kissed Santana.

Wanting so desperately to return the kiss but knowing it would only shatter her further when they had to pretend it never happened so that Brittany could continue her relationship with Artie, Santana pulled away.

"Britt, you're with Artie," she said desperately.

"I don't care about Artie," Brittany responded, planting another kiss on Santana. "You're the one that I want Santana; it was always you. And I'm sorry it took me so long to come to terms with that," Brittany whispered hotly to Santana before initiating another kiss.

This time, Santana didn't back away but kissed back with passion, pulling herself into Brittany and removing the remains of the small space that was between them. They parted only when they were too breathless to continue and in desperate need of air.

"I love you Santana," Brittany panted, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I love you too Britt," Santana echoed before they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed the story! All reviews are greatly appreciated :) Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this!
> 
> \- I don't own Glee or any copyrighted characters or material that are referred to in this story  
> \- Thanks also to my amazing friend and editor Aster :)


End file.
